1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-93860 discloses an electrical wire cover which is mounted at the rear end of a connector. The electrical wire cover has an electrical wire housing portion. The electrical wire housing portion has a square box shape, and houses electrical wires extended out from the rear face of the connector. In addition, the electrical wire housing portion has electrical wire draw-out apertures opened in the upper, lower, right, and left faces of the electrical wire housing portion. Further, the electrical wire housing portion has opening/closing lids. The opening/closing lids are connected to the front edges of the electrical wire draw-out apertures, and can open and close the electrical wire draw-out apertures via hinges. In this case, while the opening/closing lids of three electrical wire draw-out apertures out of four electrical wire draw-out apertures are closed, the opening/closing lid of one electrical wire draw-out aperture is opened. Through the opened one electrical wire draw-out aperture, the electrical wires extended out from the connector are drawn out. Thus, the electrical wires are drawn out from the one electrical wire draw-out aperture of the electrical wire cover only in one direction.
By the way, assuming that the connector is aligned with other connectors in the direction intersecting the front-rear direction (the fitting direction), unless the routing paths for the electrical wires extended out from each connector are set, the electrical wires are separated from each other and complicated, resulting in their routing being troublesome. Consequently, the electrical wires extended out from each connector are typically tied by tying means, such as a tie band. However, since it is necessary to prepare the tying means, the number of components is increased, and it may take a long time to perform the tying operation; therefore, improvement is required.
The present invention has been made based on the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness and a connector allowing the routing path for an electrical wire to be set without increasing the number of components and without requiring a complicated operation.